


(Not) Alone in the dark

by CloudyCat95



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina si ritrova a pensare spesso a quel bambino tutto solo nella villa vuota.<br/>Selina non è sola. Forse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Alone in the dark

 [](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)

 

Scritta per la Drabble Weekend dell'8 Marzo 2015 sul gruppo effebì  _[ **We are out for prompt**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)_.

**Prompt da Clizia:**

Gotham, Selina si ritrova a pensare spesso a quel bambino tutto solo nella villa vuota.

 

Eccola là, ancora una volta, sulle mura che circondano Villa Wayne.

Lei, impavida, coraggiosa, forte ragazzina che si preoccupa per un ragazzino goffo che inciampa nel bosco a causa delle radici degli alberi che emergono fuggiasche dal terreno.

Ogni tanto vede la macchina lussuosa uscire dall’enorme cancello. E si preoccupa di più quando sa che Bruce non esce per giorni.

Doveva restare con lui? Doveva restare per fargli compagnia?

Lei sa cosa sia la solitudine.

Lei sa cosa ha dovuto passare.

Non è vero, lei non è sola.

Non letteralmente. Sua madre è via per lavoro, perché sua madre è – oh, aspetta, cos’aveva detto a Bruce? – un’attrice.

E Bruce non è solo, aveva quell’antipaticone di Alfred, quindi perché preoccuparsi per lui? Cosa ne avrebbe guadagnato?

Sta ancora sulle mura. Attenta, all’erta, felina.

_Come un gatto._

Sa che sarebbe tornata ogni giorno. Sa che lo avrebbe pensato.

Cammina per la strada buia, lei, impavida, coraggiosa, forte.


End file.
